It's Just One
by SOWTomb
Summary: At the beginning of the series, no Celestia or Luna, instead just one ruler, and just a Queen. So...no Summer Sun Celebration...what changes?


**I** **might've made a terrible mistake. SO uh, I've watched MLP, some episodes, not all of it so uh. Bad Idea. Had to study for this one…**

* * *

**Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, one Queen, ruled and created harmony for all. One half of her power to bring the Sun up at dawn, and the other half to bring the Moon up for night. This allowed her to maintain balance for her kingdom, and it was perfect…But, since she had to control both Day and Night, she had a lot of work to do for generations….and it's been taking its toll.**

* * *

"Wow..." Twilight says in shock, who was reading the book. "That's a lot of work for one Pony to handle…" "I know for sure I couldn't handle it." She then whispers. Twilight then puts the book in the pouch, and starts walking on the trail.

"I wonder if there's a way to show our appreciation to her, like a celebration or something."

* * *

**Twilight is then stopped by Twinkleshine and her two friends on the way.**

* * *

"Hey Twilight!" Twinkleshine exclaims, "Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard, you wanna come with us?" Twilight gives a small smile, "Sure! I have to bring this book back though, and get Spike. I'll see you there when I finish."

"Alright then!"

Twilight then sprints past them and down the trail as the three watch on.

"Y'know, she's been reading a lot more lately." Twinkleshine announces.

"Yeah, maybe you should start reading more to." Minuette suggests.

"Uhhh…"

* * *

**Twilight's way back was uneventful, saying hi to one Pony who waved at her.**

* * *

Twilight makes her way back up to her tower, and gently opens to door, to see Spike standing there with a wrapped red gift, and a worried look on his face.

"Oh Spike! I'm guessing that's a gift for Moon-Dancer?" Twilight asks.

"Y-Yeah, and…uh…"

"What's wrong?" Twilight asks, noticing now.

"Well uhm, it's her." Spike points above him.

"Who?" Twilight walks up the stairs to see-

"Ah!" She exclaims, before bowing. "Queen Selu! I didn't realize you were in here!"

Queen Selu was larger than…pretty much every other Pony and towering over Twilight. Her Coat was almost pure black, and her Mane and Tail are both darkish orange, with a black stripe running through both of them. Her Mane and Tail are pretty long, with both just barely not touching the floor, and her Mane being very frizzled. Finally, her eyes are brilliant scarlet.** (Smh RGB Chart, it's basically just a bright red.)**

Queen Selu, who was just looking at the Sand Clock in the room, turns to look at Twlight.

"It's fine Twilight." Selu sighs, "I just have a dire situation"

"What's wrong?" Twilight wonders, "Is it the Sand Clock? I can remove it if you want-"

"No it's fine." Selu chuckles. "But I do have this one problem…I'm getting sleepy…."

Twilight stares blankly at Selu… "Oh." It takes a bit of restraint for Selu to just not roll her eyes, but.. "Ok, let me explain it better. You know I control the Sun and Moon right?" Selu asks, turning away and looking out the window.

"Yes." Twilight responds.

"I've done it for generations without ever getting tired, or sleepy."

"Okay."

"Now I've suddenly gotten tired."

"I see…" Twilight says, before thinking. "Hmmmm, maybe it could just be now that it's taken its toll on you."

"And that is precisely the problem, I'm getting tired for some reason." Selu turns to face Twilight. "I control Sun and Moon, if I fall asleep, it'll either be stuck at Day, or Night."

"That is a problem…" Twilight says, rubbing her chin. "But, it's just for a few hours….right?"

"Unfortunately, no." Selu shakes her head. "If I went to sleep right now, The World would be stuck in permanent sunlight. And if I went to sleep at night, it would be stuck in permanent darkness. That main problem is that I don't know when I'd wake up. I once fell asleep just to see how it was and I went to sleep for 100 Years. Let's just say, I don't really want that to happen again, considering the aftermath of it."

"S-So what do want me to do?"

"I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do." Selu says solemny. She then gasps as she realizes something, "Actually, I think there might be a way to avoid this."

"Really? What?" Selu's Horn starts to glow oranges as she starts to focus. Twilight, and now Spike who's finally walked up the stairs, look on.

"What's happened?" Spike asks, what is she doing?" Spike is shushed by Twilight.

"Shh, she's focusing." Twilight whispers. Twilights own Horn starts to glow as-well, this time though it's orangish instead of purple. "Wh-"

Twilight then feels a gush of power run through her. She stares wide-eyed as Selu opens her eyes.

"….W-What did you do?" Twilight asks.

"I just gave you some power. Should I fall asleep, you blast me."

"Blast you?!" Twilight exclaims, "I don't know Queen Selu, I don't think I can do this. …"

"Twilight." Selu says seriously, making Twilight and Spike shrink back. "I need you to do this. If I fall asleep, nobody would wake me up, except you."

"Uh…"

"Hey uh, Queen Selu." Spike says, walking up to her. "Can I...have a boost too?" Queen Selu chuckles.

"Sure Spike." She says, her Horn glowing orange before Spike does as-well.

"Whoa!" Spike exclaims as the power rushes through him.

"So….where were you two about to head off too?" Selu asks.

"Well, we are going to Moon-Dancers get-together, are you going as-well?" Twilight asks.

"I am, if only to just not fall asleep."

"Alright! Well my friends are waiting, so I guess I'll go-"

"Ok let's go." Selu's Horn glows as they're all teleported away.

* * *

So I did this because I had nothing better to do. **(COUGH except continue writing my other stories COUGH COUGH) **But I'm uploading this early so I have a base...That's my excuse alright?

**Quote of the Episode** _"I don't know Queen Selu, I don't think I can do this. …"_


End file.
